bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephilia Venus
Mephilia Venus is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. She is a member of the Bloodrose Legion, one of the Venus Sisters, and keeper of the Summoner asterisk. D's Journal Entries ;Bloodrose A legion member who infiltrated Florem. Her emotional scars from the pain she has been through caused her to embrace darkness and destruction. A twenty-four-year-old woman from Eternia. Her name is Mephilia Venus, and she holds the summoner asterisk. Her mind is broken, and she delights in seeing the destruction of beauty. *''Likes: Einheria, Suleiman'' *''Dislikes: Naïve idealism'' Profile Appearance Mephilia is a 24 year old woman with red eyes and long green hair with purple tips, with part of it held in a bun, while the rest hangs down. She has a colorful hair ornament, made of four "feathers" that are pink, blue, yellow, and red, held together by a decorative brooch. She has a black choker, with metal shoulder-guards, with pink, blue, and yellow "feathers" going outwards. She has metal cuffs on her wrists with a small, green gem at the middle of each cuff. Her dress is a black strap dress that has the ends cut into diamond-like shapes, which are tilted outwards, with multicolored diamond-like fabric pieces filling in the gaps of the dress. The dress also has four small gems, two green and two blue, that go down the front of the dress. She also has brown stockings with tall, black, high heeled boots. Her weapon of choice is a rod she named Arianrhod. Personality Mephilia is wholly devoted to her older sister Einheria, though she tended to argue with her when it came to Suleiman. As a genius prodigy in the summoning arts, Mephilia also has a sixth sense, allowing her to see what normal people cannot. After Suleiman's death, Mephilia suffered a bout of insanity that made her sadistic during her time in the Bloodrose Legion and seeing anyone but Einheria as scum. But as the group travels to other worlds, they encounter increasingly sane versions of Mephilia. In Bravely Second, Mephilia regained her sanity despite still seeing most people as scum but making more exceptions besides Einheria. Story ''Bravely Default'' A few years ago, Mephilia was sent to the Yulyana Woods to be trained by Sage Yulyana as her genius status made her unable to get along with her classmates. During the journey, Mephilia met Suleiman and fell in love with him. However, upon her return to Eternia a year later, Mephilia is livid to find Suleiman driven away by a protective Einheria, prior to losing her grip on her sanity when she learns of her lover's death. Deployed with the rest of the Bloodrose Legion, which worsens her state of mind, Mephilia is given the task to hunt the Florie fairies of Florem and provide their wings to Fiore DeRosa. Fiore uses the wings to create hairpins that secrete toxins into the body and bring forth their wearer's worst aspects, turning them into murderous savages. Confronted by Agnès's group, Mephilia explains the purpose of the hairpins in poisoning minds; her own damaged sanity encourages her to find sadistic pleasure in the suffering of those who wear them, including two young sisters who were searching for Florie fairies. The siblings, their sisterly love clouded by large amounts of Florie wings, eventually kill each other. After being mortally wounded by Agnès's party, assuming she is dying, Mephilia loses consciousness while revealing that she can see another spirit within the body of Tiz Arrior. In the second world, Mephilia fights the group and dies knowing they came from another world. In the third world, Mephilia, alongside her sisters Einheria and Artemia, corners Olivia Oblige at the Western Hidden Village and confronts Tiz and his group. Once again, she is defeated. In order to protect herself and her sisters, despite that it will defy Fiore DeRosa's orders, Einheria orders the group to retreat. In the fourth world, with Einheria supporting her decision, Mephilia manages to eventually regain her sanity. Accompanied by Sulieman's friend Hayreddin Barbarossa, she attempts to obtain the summon Susano-o before meeting up with the Sage and helping him test the wind vestal's party. Soon after, Mephilia decides to leave the Duchy to ponder her place in the world. In the remaining worlds, Mephilia is called back to Eternia where she is partnered with the team of Ominas Crowe, the Sage, and Qada as part of the Eternian Central Command's line of defense. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' A year prior to the events, Mephilia makes a promise to a dying Yulyana to achieve the means to summon Amaterasu. She would later come across a summoner protégé named Gho Gettar who ended up doing menial labor in Ancheim just as Edea and her group found him to deliver a letter from his mentor Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Mephilia spirits Gho away to help him achieve his dream to summon Amaterasu when Edea finds them and gives them the letter. Mephilia dismisses the letter's message as she believes one must achieve their dreams rather than accept reality of their situation. If Edea supports Kamiizumi's message, Mephilia storms off in defeat while Gho returns to work and rises up the ranks. But if Edea decides Kamiizumi is wrong, Mephilia thanks Edea and aids Gho so she can fulfill her promise to Yulyana. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' As a summoner, Mephilia uses monsters and Bloodrose Legionaries to do her dirty work. Her most powerful attack is the summon Girtablulu. It is highly recommended that this attack is preempted and defaulted against in order to reduce the amount of damage taken. ''Bravely Second'' Mephilia is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Mephilia is voiced by Satomi Arai in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Karen Strassman in the English version. She shares this voice actress with Rosa Farrell and Barbariccia from the 3D version of Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Mephilia appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Mephilia.png| BDPB Mephila.png| BDPB Mephilia2.png| BDPB Mephilia3.png| Other media LINE Mephilia appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BD Mephilia Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BD Mephilia Artwork4.png|Concept artwork. BD Mephilia Artwork.png|Artwork. BD Mephilia Artwork2.png|Artwork. BD Mephilia Artemia Manga.png|Mephilia in the manga. BD Mephilia Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Mephilia Render.png|Render. BS Mephilia artwork.jpg|Artwork. BS Mephilia Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Mephilia Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary Mephilia.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Her name may consist of two Greek words: Me (negation) and philia (loving), or in other words, "Unloving." Her name may also be derived from Mephistopheles, a demon from German folklore. He first appeared in the classic German legend of Faust. Trivia *The Square Enix cafe Artnia has a drink called Mephilia. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Summoners Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer